justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Saxobeat
Mr. Saxobeat is a song by Romanian singer and model -'Alexandra Stan'. It appears on Just Dance 4 and is available on all console-versions and regions. The song is also one of the songs with Puppet Master Mode in the Wii U version. Dancer The dancer is a girl. She is wearing a dress with purple palm trees on it. It has a layer color with red at the bottom, dandelion at the middle, and sky blue at the top including the straps, but a little darker. She also has purple-ponytailed hair, round, purple sunglasses. red and light-blue bracelets at her right wrist, dark-blue heels, and a black/chestnut hand/glove at her left hand. Background The dancer is at different locations throughout the song. At the beginning of the song, the dancer is seen lighted up but not the background just yet. At most points, the dancer is at some kind of stage that has fake/props palm trees with some that light up, light-purple stairs, and light-blue, light-purple, and white lights. During some points, she is at a place which the floor is light-purple and the background has dandelion squares and rectangles of varying sizes, and vertical light-blue and dark-blue lights, in which is placed randomly across the background excluding the floor although you can see reflections. A dandelion-colored silhouette of a man playing a saxophone is also seen at the back of the background, sometimes even two or more. This background is seen twice during the song. One, at the beginning of the song and two, at the bridge of the song. There is also a background which is only seen once during the whole song. The dancer is in a place where there are blue-green and light-purple lights and triangles, and dark blue-green floor with white lines as seen in the picture. This is seen after the first chorus. The pictograms are colored dark-blue. Gold Moves There are 4 gold moves in total. *(1st)When she outstretches both her hands. Her right leg bends a little. She is still looking straight forward. She does this during the beginning, beginning of the final chorus, and as her last move. *(4th)When she stretches her left hand across the front of her body during the beginning of the second chorus. Dance Mash-Up Mr. Saxobeat also has an unlockable mashup that can only be found on the Wii U. The songs that appear in order are: *Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) *Boomsday (JD3 DLC) *Touch Me Want Me (JD3 DLC) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Aerobics In Space (JD4) *Pump Up The Jam (JD1) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Funplex (CSS Remix) (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) *Iko Iko (JD2) *Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Girls & Boys (JD1) *Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) Trivia *The dancer appears on the PAL cover of the game, with an orange dress with orange palm trees and pink and green wedges. *The word "freak" isn't censored when said "Like a freak". Ubisoft will usually censor "freak" if said. Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups